


Cinnamon Freckles

by DirtyCoffey



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: Sam's got a kink for cinnamon freckles.





	Cinnamon Freckles

 

"Bells will be ringing,” sings Dean.

“You know that song is about someone all alone at Christmas,” answers Sam.

“Not all alone at Christmas,” says Dean as he exits the bathroom. “Got my Sammy,” he says.

“I’ve got a drunk brother,” says Sammy. Dean laughs and kisses Sam. The kiss becomes hot and sultry quickly. Tongues tangle and hands wander. Shirts are thrown to the floor. Mouths explore skin as hands dip under waistbands. Soon the boys are bare to each other and Christmas Eve is the hottest night of the year.

Sam pushes Dean to the mattress and kisses at Dean’s freckles. “I always thought they looked like cinnamon chips,” says Sam. Before kissing another constellation of freckles and nipping at skin.

“Sam,” whines Dean embarrassed about his freckles.

“So damn gorgeous, big brother,” says Sam and Dean smiles.

“So are you, little brother,” Dean says and draws Sam up for another kiss.

Dean doesn’t bottom often, but they considered themselves equal opportunity toppers. Sam reaches over for the lube so that he can work Dean loose.

Dean spreads his legs and Sam reaches down to run the warmed up lube around his rim. Then sinks a finger into his brother.

“Such long fingers,” says Dean as he pushes down against Sam. Soon two and then three fingers are in Dean. He’s completely debauched, writhing against the sheets.

“Can’t wait, De,” says Sam rising over his brother. Slotting the head of his penis against Dean’s stretched rim, he slides in slowly.

Within moments the headboard is banging against the wall and Dean is yelling. Sam shakes his head in an effort to stop his orgasm.

“Come for me, little brother,” whispers Dean and that’s it. Sam lets go with a roar and feeling his brother’s orgasm, Dean loses control.

Sam rolls over and out of Dean and lays there panting. “Damn cinnamon freckles,” mutter Sam.

“I’m beginning to think you've got a freckle kink."

“Perhaps."


End file.
